


Como mi padre

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos dudamos en algún momento acerca de cuanto nos parecemos a quienes amamos, pero nunca falta alguien que nos ayude a ver las cosas con otra perspectiva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como mi padre

—Tengo un problema—Harry elevó las cejas al oír el tono lúgubre de Teddy.

Por un segundo, se preguntó qué problema podría tener un pequeño de once años, pero le bastó una rápida mirada a su pasado para reprenderse mentalmente.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Está bien tu abuela?—no podía imaginar a la fuerte Andrómeda enferma.

El chiquillo negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarse los pies.

—¡Vamos, Teddy! ¿Cómo voy a ayudarte si no me lo cuentas?—Harry se encorvó un poco para mirarlo mejor.

Se le encogió un poco el corazón al ver las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas del niño.

—No me parezco a mi papá—unos sollozos siguieron a la extraña confesión.

—¿De dónde sacas eso? Claro que te pareces a tu padre, y mucho—le aseguró, sentándose a su lado.

—Es que la abuela siempre dice que le recuerdo mucho a mamá—le contó Teddy.

—Bueno, eso es porque tu mamá era su hija, y ella la quería mucho. Así que seguro piensa en ella cuando te ve, y la verdad es que también te le pareces un poco—le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—¿Entonces me parezco a los dos? ¿También a papá?—el niño lo miró ya sin llorar, pero con algo de desconfianza.

—Espera un minuto—Harry se levantó rápidamente, y corrió a una mesilla.

Volvió con una vieja fotografía, y se la extendió al muchacho. Él la examinó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Este se parece a ti!—exclamó al cabo de un momento.

—No, yo me parezco a él. Ese era mi padre, James—mencionó con cariño.

—Son iguales. Hasta el pelo lo llevan todo despeinado—Teddy le arrancó una carcajada a su padrino sin querer.

—Y no es lo único en lo que nos parecemos; dicen que se metía en tantos líos como yo—rememoró Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza—Pero quiero que prestes atención a alguien más.

Dio un golpecito a la fotografía, para que algunos de los retratados se hicieran a un lado.

—¿Te parece familiar él?—preguntó.

Teddy miró el papel, y una sonrisa embobada se dibujó en sus labios.

—Es papá—susurró.

—Sí, y si te fijas bien, verás que tienen el mismo color de pelo, y la nariz; hasta las mismas orejas—se rió, tirando una de las suyas.

—No me había dado cuenta—reconoció el chiquillo, pensativo.

Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Ves cómo si se parecen?—le dijo—Pero lo más importante que debes saber, Teddy, es que aunque no fuera así, no deberías sentirte triste por eso. Porque tienes su buen corazón, y aunque no se pueda ver, está allí.

—¿De verdad lo crees?—le preguntó su ahijado.

—Vaya que sí. Porque es justamente allí, como me ocurre todo el tiempo, que puedo estar seguro de lo mucho que me parezco a mi padre—le confió con un guiño.

—Entonces yo también puedo—el niño sonrió por primera vez.

—Claro que puedes, no lo olvides—Harry le dio un fuerte abrazo que Teddy correspondió aliviado.

Si tío Harry lo decía, era verdad. Se parecía tanto a su padre como él al suyo, claro que sí.


End file.
